


Mercy, mercy, please

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fist Fights, Floor Sex, I changed the script, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, So sue me, all the feels, hurt!Dean, love conqures all, pretty boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: Naomi had control of Cas for so long, he didn’t think he could fight it, until Dean told him that he could. From 8x17 Goodbye Stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey! What is up guys! College has been a freakin’ madhouse lately, so I’m super sorry about being short with the writing (I like it as much as you guys. It feels like I’m going through withdrawal. :( ) But anyways, this is by far one of my favorite OTP’s, so seriously, no hate. Destiel was my first OTP, I think, so I’m really proud to be representing it here! I love this episode, like LOVE it. But I was so pist when I found out that the script had been changed to what’s actually in the episode (theories within the fandom say all kinds of things, it doesn’t really matter.) Dean should’ve told Cas how he really felt. So I wrote a fanfic that did just that. I hope you guys like it! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (I read all your guys’ comments, no joke. You’re all adorable. :) )

Dean had the Angel Tablet in his hands. He was right there. Right in front of him. Naomi would be pleased. Something didn’t feel right though. This constant flashing back and forth was killing him. He thought his vessel was going to explode. He looked down at the silver bade clutched in his fist that glimmered in the low light of the crypt.

_“Cas…”_

He lifted his blue eyes to Dean’s green ones, a blank, empty expression on his face. Dean looked him up and down, worry swimming in his eyes.

_“Cas, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you’re in there and you can hear me, you don’t have to do this.”_

The Winchester took two steps towards the angel, his voice mounting with anger. The angel just stood there. Then he raised his blade to strike.

_“Cas!”_

Dean shielded himself from the blow by hoisting the tablet above his head, a hot, white light illuminating the crypt when the blade struck the stone. The sound it emitted was like thunder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This isn’t right.”

Cas was agitated. He began pacing the length of Naomi’s office. The superior angel stood stiffly in her crisp, grey pantsuit, looking at her pawn with disbelief.

_“Do you realize what that tablet can do for us?”_

Cas wouldn’t look at her, his eyes were cast at some unbeknownst mark on her desk. He grappled with himself for the right thing to say. He felt like he was being pulled apart by two invisible tethers pulling in opposite directions with all the force of God himself.

“I-I-”

_“For Heaven.”_

Naomi leaned her hands onto her desk. Cas couldn’t listen to her though. He couldn’t do this just because she said things would finally be right in Heaven. They wouldn’t be. Even though he had done it a million times in training, he couldn’t find it in himself to do it now.

“I-”

He finally raised his eyes to the other angel. They were stormy and washed in realization.

“I won’t hurt Dean.”

Naomi looked back at Castiel with fierceness.

_“Yes, you will.”_

Cas looked at her with disbelief, his eye wide with the onset of panic.

_“You are.”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Cas, fight this! This is not you!”_

Dean shook his head, looking at the angel, wondering what had happened to the other man. But still the angel approached with coolness, the light from the crypt backlighting his rigid figure with an eerie glow. He loomed in front of Dean.

_“Fight it!”_

Dean yelled, unprepared for the angel to strike once more. Dean managed to block the blow once again with the tablet, the sound like a thunderous clang.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas took a gasping breath, clutching the sides of his head with his hands.

“What have you done to me?!”

He thundered, his angry blues landing on the superior angel in a manner that a predator’s land upon prey right before the kill.

_“Just relax Castiel,”_

His gaze only intensified.

_“let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing.”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What have you done to me Naomi?”

Cas began pacing, this time in the crypt. His head was bowed, his posture slumped, almost with defeat.

Dean’s eyes widened, with both fear and concern.

_“Who is Naomi?!”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“What have I done to you?”_

Naomi asked the question angrily, addressing Castiel as if he was an ungrateful child. Which, in her eyes, he was. Cas stood, agape. He began taking wavering steps back away from the desk.

_“Do you have any idea what it’s like out there?! There’s blood everywhere! And it’s on your hands!”_

Cas shook his head, still backing away, not wanting any of this to be true. He didn’t want to believe that he had allowed this to happen. Allowed a _ll_ of this to happen.

_“After everything you did…to us…to Heaven…I fixed you, Castiel.”_

Cas’ back was almost flat against the far doors as he looked at Naomi in horror.

_“I fixed you!”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dean scrambled to grab the tablet off the floor and book it out of the crypt, but Cas blocked his way. He looked the angel up and down for a sign, for anything. He raised his fist when Cas’s hand encompassed the tight mass of bone and muscle with a crushing grip. He twisted Dean’s arm with a sickly snap and the Winchester recoiled in pain, dropping the mass of stone that held the tablet. It smashed to the crypt’s floor in a rush of dust and shards of rock, breaking open to reveal the smooth piece of stone covered in scripture and glyphs.

Dean was holding his arm, his face grimacing with pain. Cas drew his arm back and struck a blow. Again and again he repeated the action, the image of the blood oozing from Dean’s nose, the crimson smeared across his face not registering in the angel’s brain. He didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He wanted to stop. He needed to stop. Cas’ eyes drifted to the tablet. Amidst groans of pain, Dean managed to speak.

_“You want it? Take it!”_

His voice snapped, and his eyes blazed with hatred as they settled back upon the angel who he had once called a friend. He tried to appear brave and intimidating from his position upon the floor, fresh blood still staining his face. Cas looked back to Dean, his eyes slits.

_“But you’re going to have to kill me first.”_

Dean’s eyes were locked with Cas.’ The angel looked from the tablet to the human.

_“C’mon you coward…”_

Dean’s voice rose, his anger mounting.

_“Do it. Do it!”_

Cas struck another crippling blow, and Dean recoiled, falling onto his side, his pain evident. He held up his arm as Cas stuck again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas’ fist slammed down into Naomi’s desk. He looked up, teeth bared in anger. Then his expression softened some. It turned into a look of desperation.

“Please.”

Naomi’s face only hardened.

_“End this Castiel!”_

Cas looked back down at the desk, drawing his fist back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blow collided with Dean’s face once more, a moan of pain escaping him.

_“Cas…”_

The angel brought forth his blade, gazing upon the human as one gazes upon a distasteful object on the underside of their shoe.

_“This isn’t you…this isn’t you!”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cas slammed his hand into the desk once again, a struggling moan drawn from him. He looked ferociously at Naomi.

_“Bring. Me. The. Tablet.”_

Cas gave her one last defiant look.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean’s head snapped back with the force of the next blow. His left eye had swollen shut and he was dripping with blood. He took a strangled breath, turning to face the angel once more.

_“Cas…”_

The breath got stuck in his throat. It was effort enough to breathe, but he attempted to lift his head. Even if this wasn’t his angel, it was the only thing that looked like him. He wanted that to be the last thing he saw before he died. The angel raised his blade.

_“Cas…”_

Dean struggled to breath, his breath tangling up in his throat, coming out in two short gasps.

_“I know you’re in there…I know you can hear me…”_

He raised his hand as far as he could manage, a plea for the angel to spare him. Cas stilled.

_“Cas…it’s me…I love you…”_

The angel blade glinted as it collided with a ray of light, illuminating Castiel’s face. He still gripped the blade tightly, but his eyes were looking a little bit differently at Dean.

_“I need you…”_

Dean struggled to get the words out, but he just knew that he had to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas looked at Naomi, his expression unreadable.

_“You have to choose, Castiel. Us or them.”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Cas…”_

Dean managed to get out, his teeth bloodied. His eyes never moved from the angel’s. Slowly, Castiel’s eyes softened, and his grip on the blade loosened, letting it slide from his grip to where it clattered on the floor. Dean doubled over in pain as soon as the shiny metal slipped from the angel’s grasp. He breathed out, gasping, moaning with pain.

Cas looked to the tablet, stooping. It glowed a bright, warm light as soon as his fingers touched it. His whole vessel began to emit the glow. He heard Naomi’s cries. Dean managed to raise his arm, shielding his face from the light.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel disappeared from Naomi’s office in a flash of resilient, white light. She dropped her arm.

_“Castiel. Castiel!”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cas stood above Dean, holding the tablet. His gaze slowly filtered down to Dean, who was in a most battered state. He slowly took one hand off the tablet, bringing it towards Dean.

_“Cas…”_

He whispered, looking with fright at the angel. Cas’ hand came closer.

_“No…Cas…Cas…”_

Dean held up his arm, making to push the angel away. He cried out in pain when the angel pressed his hand flush against his injuries. His hand coiled around the sleeve of Cas’ trench coat, his fingers digging into the skin.

Cas pulled his hand away, Dean looking at him with disbelief, seeing the injuries had been healed.

“I’m so sorry Dean.”

Cas slowly dropped to his knees in front of Dean. He replaced his hand where it had been only moments ago, tucking his crooked fingers behind the human’s ear. He moved in slowly, unsure. He had only seen this in movies. He turned his head slightly, carefully and cautiously pressing his lips against Dean’s.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angel pulled back, looking at the Winchester with sincere blues.

“I…I love you…too.”

He sat back onto the heels of his shoes, looking at Dean who had an inquisitive look on his face. The Winchester suddenly lunged forward, all of his unchecked rage and confusion manifesting itself in the form of passion. He tore Cas’ coat away from his vessel’s body, desperate to feel the skin that he so desperately craved. Cas’ movements were awkward and clunky, so Dean took the angel’s hand and hooked it over the shoulder of his navy jacket, encouraging him to push it away.

_“Cas…”_

Dean took the lead, placing a hand on the back of Cas’s neck, pushing at his own jacket with his free hand. The angel got the message and began to carefully push the clothing away.

_“Rip it off…”_

Dean’s voice was a growl and startled Cas, who suddenly shoved Dean’s arms free of the restricting clothing. The Winchester’s hands were freely roaming Cas’ body, feverishly unbuttoning his crisp, white shirt. A breathy moan was on the angel’s lips as Dean’s mouth was on his neck. It was unlike anything he had every felt and he unconsciously reared his head back, opening up the sensitive flesh to the human. Dean bit and sucked, breaking flesh and bruising skin, exposing the celestial begin to how humans expressed their love for each other.

Cas’ grip on Dean’s shoulder suddenly intensified, and he felt something inside of him change, like his vessel was taking over. His hands grabbed the hem of the human’s t-shirt and ripped it off over his head. His hands hungrily explored the uncharted flesh, and his lips tangled back with the Winchester’s. Dean smirked against the angel’s lips as he reached behind his back and pulled his gun out from the waist of his jeans, throwing the M1911 to the side with a metallic clink.

Dean pushed Cas back so that the other man’s back was up against the hard stone of the alter. Both of Dean’s hands were on either side of the angel’s face and his kisses were ravaging. He pushed Cas’ shirt open, running his fingers up the other’s abdomen, then down his legs and up his arms. He pushed Cas’ arms above his head, his grip tight at first as he pinned the angel’s arms against the alter, then looser as he placed feather-light touches against Castiel’s palms, interlacing their fingers as their mouths met again.

Cas felt untainted, unbridled want sweep over his body.

“Dean…ungh…what is this feeling?”

A small smirk tugged at the corners of the Winchester’s bow lips.

_“It means you like me…”_

“But I already liked you before…”

_“Never mind that Cas…”_

“But Dean…I-I thought you were more interested in…females…”

Cas’ voice was hitching in accordance with Dean’s lips on his neck.

_“Cas…y’know there’s usually a lot less talking involved in these kind of things.”_

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop talking.”

Dean laughed a little. He covered Cas’ mouth again with his own. He pressed the heel of his hand down against the strain in the angel’s trousers. Cas’ entire body reared into the touch.

“D-deeeaaannnn…”

_“Now that’s the kind of noise you make.”_

Dean’s lips twitched into a smile against Castiel’s neck.

Their skin was sweaty and it glistened slightly in the shreds of light trickling into the crypt. Dean hurriedly unlashed Cas’ belt, stripping away the offending clothing. Cas was staring into his eyes, and he took the angel’s hand, brushing his fingers over the close of his own jeans.

_“It’s ok Cas.”_

Dean felt goosebumps shoot up and down his body when Cas’ thumb brushed against his clothed hipbone. He pushed up onto his knees, hand behind the angel’s ear as he kissed him slowly and passionately.

Dean pushed Cas’ pants down his thighs, watching an innocent blush creep up into the angel’s face.

_“Cas…haven’t you ever…y’know…before?”_

Cas looked shyly to the side, before slowly drawing his blues back to Dean’s greens. The Winchester drew him in for another kiss.

“I gave everything for you…”

Cas whispered, drawing his fingers down Dean’s abdomen, his fingers bumping along the muscular ridges.

_“I know…”_

“Show me it was worth it.”

Cas’ words were like fuel to Dean’s fire. He kissed the angel with so much intensity and power that he knocked the angel onto his back. Dean shoved his jeans down around his knees, pulling Cas’ lip between his teeth. Dean’s body brushed against Cas’ virgin length and the angel arched his body up into the touch.

“Dean…please…”

Dean quietly shushed him, taking two fingers on his right hand and slid them into his mouth. Cas watched on as the Winchester rolled his tongue around on the digits, hollowing his cheeks around them.

_“You ready?”_

Cas nodded, even though he wasn’t sure if it was his vessel responding or if it was actually him. Dean reached his hand down between Cas’ bent knees, resting his left hand atop the angel’s knee as he intruded into the other man’s body with his crooked fingers.

The sounds Cas made were deafening. His eyes screwed shut, and his fingers clung to Dean’s arm.

“DEAN!”

Dean did his best to open the angel up, but Cas was holding onto his arm so tightly that he didn’t know if he was even doing anything except hurting the angel.

_“You good Cas?”_

“How could I be good, Dean? With this…this searing, burning pain…this…it feels…so good…”

_“I’m gonna make you feel even better then.”_

Cas watched the human anchor a hand on his hip as he lined the tip of his shaft with Cas’ entrance and slowly pushed forward.

Cas screamed. It was unlike any sound Dean had ever heard before. It was strong enough to shatter glass. Dean could’ve sworn that he heard a faraway mirror crash to the floor. 

_“Cas…god…you feel so good…”_

“Why are you bringing my father into this?”

Cas still managed to sound innocent between clenched teeth. Dean clapped his hand over the angel’s mouth, continuing to push forward, rocking his hips.

“Deeeeeaaaannnn…”

Cas was gripping Dean’s arm so tightly he was leaving fingertip-shaped welts. Dean moaned at the combination of the pain and the pleasure. He knew Cas wasn’t going to last more than ten minutes with this being his first rodeo, so he did his best to pleasure his angel as much as he could in the short amount of time that he had.

“Dean…”

_“Yeah Cas?”_

Dean’s voice was a gravelly, husky whisper.

“Shut your eyes…”

_“Cas why?”_

Before he got a response, Dean felt Cas slap his hand over his green eyes. He felt Cas’ body arch underneath his own and the angel emitted an earth-shattering cry. From behind the skin of Castiel’s hand, Dean could see a searing white, burning light. He mashed his eyes shut, feeling every muscle in the angel’s vessel clench around him, which sent the human straight over the edge.

_“Cas!”_

Neither of them dared move until Dean spoke.

_“Can I open my eyes yet?”_

The angel slowly removed his hand slowly, turning his eyes up to Dean’s. He smiled, and Dean smirked. Their small stolen moment of getting lost in each other’s eyes was rudely interrupted by the sound of Dean’s phone vibrating obnoxiously. He dug the phone from the denim and glared at the screen.

 

(1)   New Message from: Sam

_Are you ok? What just happened? There was this huge flash of light for blocks._

 

                Reply to: Sam

                                _You have no idea Sammy ;)_

Dean threw the phone to the side and reclaimed his place on the angel’s mouth.

_“I love you…”_


End file.
